


Selfish

by orbisomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Singbin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: Would you be willing to hurt someone just because you couldn't bear to lose them?
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This was made to be apart of the DC Vampire Ficfest so I hope you guys enjoy it! :3

**_1 Week Ago._ **

_“Minji...are you sure this will work?” the younger girl was hesitaint despite the thoughts in her head screaming for her to just do it. The violet-haired woman standing at her side put a hand on her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her._

_“Of course...but you know as well as I do Yubin once she wakes up-”_

_“I know, I know...but I can’t lose her. So please,” Yubin looked away from the bloodied girl in her lap, to look Minji in the eyes. “promise me she’ll survive if I do this.”_

_Minji saw the pain glistening in the form of tears in the younger vampire’s eyes, and silently nodded._

_Yubin turned back towards the very injured and very human girl in her lap and took a deep breath silently cursing the years that were bound to come._

_“Singnie I’m so sorry.”_

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Yubin ran a hand through her messy hair and paced along the outside of the guest room; or what might as well be Siyeon’s room now, as the newly turned vampire had been locked in there for the past week. The painful screams finally stopped and the room had grown incredibly silent which made Yubin relieved, as having to listen to the screams and crying of her best friend for days on end without being able to do anything was taking a toll on the vampire. On the other end, the silence sent fear crawling up Yubin’s spine.

If the transformation was finally over, it would mean that she would have to face Siyeon for the first time since Yubin turned her, _technically_ against her will. 

Yubin’s thoughts are interrupted as she hears footsteps rounding the corner of the hallway, she turns to look knowing who it is before they walk into view.

“Bora...I think she’s ready.” Yubin’s voice was shaky and the older vampire could tell. She walked up to Yubin and looked at her carefully, realizing the mess the younger vampire looked. 

“You haven’t left the hallway since we put her in here have you Yubin?” Bora spoke with authority, and if it wasn’t for the slight hint of genuine concern Yubin would’ve thought she was in trouble. 

“That’s not important, Siyeon is-” she started but was interrupted by a sharp glare from Bora.

“It IS important. Have you even eaten? Yubin I know you’re worried but you need your strength if you want to help Siyeon through this.” The older vampire’s tone lowered slightly, which sent chills down her spine.

Yubin sighed and was about to respond when another voice spoke up from behind her. Yubin didn’t have to turn around to see who it was, because if the softer tone of voice wasn’t a giveaway, the way the look in Bora’s eyes softened as she looked over Yubin’s shoulder definitely was. 

“Bora’s right Yubin, you need to eat, you won’t be of any help to Siyeon in this state.”

Though Minji’s voice was indeed calmer, the hint of authority was still there, something that always made Yubin remember she had just as much power as Bora did, if not more.

Yubin turned to look at the both of them as Bora walked over to Minji’s side. Even though her stance softened some, the shorter woman still had a stern look in her eye and her arms crossed. Minji on the other hand looked at Yubin with concern, before speaking again. 

“Go find Yoohyeon and get something to eat, get yourself cleaned up and then we’ll handle Siyeon together.” 

“But sh-” Yubin tried to interrupt, part of her wanting to get it over with, and the other just wanting to know if Siyeon was okay as sometimes the transformation from human to vampire could cause complications, expecially if the human was unwilling; which technically Siyeon was. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion Yubin. Go, _now_. Bora and I will be around if something seems off. But for now Siyeon will be fine for a few hours. Go. Yoohyeon is waiting for you down the hall. ” The authority in the older vampire’s voice sent chills down Yubin’s spine and with a shaky sigh she silently nodded in compliance. 

Quietly she walked past the two, sluggishly as if each of her steps were getting heavier the farther she walked away from the room her best friend was locked in. Before turning the corner she felt a hand on her shoulder and slightly jumped, before turning to see it was just Minji, now alone. Yubin assumed she must’ve left Bora by the door, as she didn’t see her down the hall.

“Yubin, I know you love her but you have to take care of yourself first. You and I both don’t know how she’s going to react once she comes to and realizes what happens. You need your strength in order to be able to handle that. Whatever happens.” The older vampire's voice was calmer now, and laced with a more understanding tone. 

“I know...I’m just afraid. What if it was a mistake?” Yubin let out a defeated sigh, shaking her head. The week had been as long for Siyeon as it had been for Yubin, and it had given her time to think. _Too much._ Her fear was getting the better of her and she was terrifed that turning her friend might become a mistake she can’t fix. 

Minji tilted her head slightly giving a comforting pat on the younger vampire's shoulder. 

“We won’t know for sure until we are able to talk to Siyeon herself. I know you’re worried. I can’t tell you everything is gonna be fine when she wakes up, but I can assure you that you won’t be forced to deal with whatever happens alone. Okay?” 

Yubin nodded, the older vampires words melting her worry just slightly, as it always had. 

“Alright now, go, Yoohyeon will help you find something to eat and then meet back here in a few hours alright?” 

“Alright.” And with that Yubin turned around the corner and headed towards the common room of the mansion, where she assumed Yoohyeon would be waiting for her. 

Minji stood quietly and watched as she walked off until she was out of sight, glancing over her shoulder as she felt a presence beside her. Bora was now leaning on her side, a worried expression on her face as she too was looking in the direction of where Yubin had gone. 

“Do you think she’ll be able to forgive herself if things go wrong with Siyeon?” Bora asked quietly, one of her arms now hooked into Minji’s. 

Minji let out a sigh and shook her head. “Honestly I don’t know. She loves her you know, and I know how devestating it would be to save someone you loved only for them to hate you for it.” Minji’s eyes went hazy for a moment as if she was remembering something from long ago. 

The silence began to worry Bora and she lightly squeezed Minji’s hand, snapping her out of the trance she was in. “Whatever happens we’ll help her through it. Both of them.” 

Minji gave a soft smile to her wife, knowing she was only trying to ease her worries. “I know love, I know.” 

Another worry plagued the older woman’s mind, even more so than the wellbeing of the younger vampire, and Bora must have been thinking the same thing because she quietly spoke up, voicing the same thoughts that were racing through the older vampires head;

“The real question is, _will Siyeon be able to forgive her_.” 

* * *

_**Hours Later** _

Yubin sat impatiently at the table, alone, tapping her finger around the top of the now half empty glass bottle of blood. Several more empty bottles sat nearby, a clear visual for how blood deprived the young vampire had been the past week. Yoohyeon had left almost 30 mins or so ago to try and find more bottles, against Yubin’s protests saying she was fine. And it wasn’t a complete lie, after straightening herself up alittle and getting her fill from the blood bottles, she was starting to feel better and more awake than she was several hours ago. Except there was a new problem; she was starting to grow impatient. 

Yubin knew she was supposed to wait on Minji at the least before going and checking on Siyeon, but as the hours dragged on her patience dropped. Looking around she noticed Yoohyeon hadn’t returned yet, and without hesitation quietly got up, leaving the half-empty blood bottle on the table, turning to quickly head out of the door. 

Walking down the hall quiet as possible and quickly, she tried to stay focused enough to see if anyone was around. Turning the corner, much to her relief, the hall was empty and both Minji and Bora had both gone. Yubin wasn’t concerned to where the two older vampires had disappeared to, and instead, the closer she got to the door her fear of what she would find on the other side grew. 

Taking a deep inhale as she stood infront of the locked door, she slipped the key out of her pocket that she’d snagged earlier in the week and placed it in the lock. Before turning the key she stayed silent long enough to look around to see if the others had shown up yet. No one was around, or so it seemed, and that was fine with Yubin. She needed to do this alone. 

She could still hear a very faint heartbeat on the otherside of the door, which was a relief as that meant Siyeon was atleast still alive. Or well, alive as a newly turned vampire could be. Yubin turned the key in the lock and when it clicked, she could’ve sworn she heard the heartbeat jump just slightly. 

“Siyeon please be okay.” Yubin murmured to herself before carefully opening the door into the room, preparing herself in case something went wrong. 

The room was dark, so the light spilled in from the hallway, eventually illuminating a familiar figure sitting in the corner with her back against the wall. Yubin took a deep breath and walked towards Siyeon, slowly as to not startle her. She knew she was awake, she could hear her breathing and her now slightly slower pulse ringing in her ears. Once she got within a few feet, she saw the older girl flinch but not lift her head up. 

“W-Who’s there?” Siyeon’s voice was quiet, softer, and Yubin’s heart ached just a little from how weak her friend sounded. Yubin didn’t move and quietly responded. 

“It’s me Singnie, it’s okay.” 

“Yubin…?” Siyeon lifted her head up to look at Yubin as she spoke, her voice still shaky. 

“Yea...it’s me.” She went to kneel down to Siyeon’s level when she stopped, the look the older girl gave her sent a chill down her spine. She still looked hurt, but there was something else in her eyes that Yubin was afraid of. 

“Yubin...what happened…?” Siyeon sat up slowly, her eyes never leaving Yubin’s. Her voice had gotten eerily calmer, with almost no trace of the previous pain that was there moments before. 

“Siyeon…” Yubin hesitated, not sure if she should tell her.

“Yubin. Tell. Me. What. Happened.” Siyeon was now standing not far from Yubin, her eyes slightly flickering color, and for a split second Yubin thought she saw red. _“Now.”_

“Siyeon...you…” Yubin sighed, trying to make sure her voice was less shaky. “You were dying, Siyeon. When Minji and I found you you were unconscious...and I...I just had to-” 

Before she could finish her sentence Yubin’s back hit the wall behind her, taking her by surprise. She looked up just as Siyeon moved quicker than she thought possible to pin her by her shoulders against the wall. 

“You did _this_ to me?!?” Siyeon’s face was inches from Yubin’s, her eyes a dark red. 

“You turned me?!?!” her voice was nothing but a mixture of anger and hurt at this point. Yubin couldn’t do anything but stay silent, shame showing clear as day across her face. 

“ANWSER ME!! _WHY?!?_ ” Siyeon was practically screaming at this point, her hands now gripping Yubin’s shoulders even harder, and despite the pain she was starting to feel Yubin didn’t stop her. 

“I had to-” Yubin started, her eyes starting to water just a little, not from fear, but from the pain she was now causing her once best friend. 

“You didn’t have to!” 

“You were going to die-“ 

“AND YOU SHOULD’VE LET ME.” 

Yubin couldn’t stop the tears as she stared in shock from the words Siyeon yelled, the anger and hurt in her voice clear as day. 

“I couldn’t lose you-“ Yubin tried to say her voice cracking from the tears, but it seemed to only make Siyeon angrier.

“LIAR!” Siyeon screamed and her hands moved to Yubin’s neck, lifting her feet just slightly off the ground with her newfound strength. Yubin couldn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say. And she just didn’t have it in her to stop Siyeon. Even if it killed her. 

Siyeon, too entranced in her anger and pain, didn’t hear the two vampires rush into the room behind her. She nor Yubin noticed their presence until hands grabbed Siyeon from behind and forcefully pulled her off of Yubin.

Yubin’s vision was hazy as she dropped to the floor. All she could see was Siyeon, on her knees not far from her, two familiar vampires trying to hold her and calm her down, while angry tears streamed down her face. Siyeons choked out sobs and screaming, “YOU PROMISED ME! YOU FUCKING PROMISED” echoed in Yubins ears.

The last thing she heard before passing out was a quieter almost defeated whimper, tears still streaming down her face,

**_“You promised...”_**

* * *

_**Several Years Ago** _

_“You can’t catch me!!” a small dark-haired girl laughed, running around a tree, kneeling down and hiding behind the nearest one._

_She looked around, eyes searching for something...or someone._

_“Singnie you make this too easy.”_

_Siyeon almost jumped out of her skin, looking up at the branches of the tree above her where the familiar voice came from._

_A smaller girl, with slightly shorter and lighter hair, hung upside down from the tree branch directly above Siyeon, a smug smile on her face._

_Siyeon huffed, “Not fair Binnie you cheated!” she pouted, crossing her arms looking up at Yubin._

_“I did not cheat!” Yubin laughed before dropping to the ground beside Siyeon. “It’s not my fault you don’t know how to climb trees.”_

_Siyeon lightly shoved Yubin in the arm, “That’s not what I meant! You used your fancy hearing to find me didn’t you?”_

_“...maybe~” Yubin shrugged, trying to act innocent._

_“You used your speed too didn’t you? I was far ahead, there's no way you could’ve caught up with me!” Siyeon huffed, knowing she was right._

_“...”_

_“You DID!” Siyeon nudged Yubin again, playfully, “Next time we play you can’t use your abilities!”_

_“But it’s fun…” Yubin pouted, trying to give Siyeon puppy eyes._

_“What’s fun? Beating me?”_

_“Absolutely.” Yubin smirked, any trace of innocence gone in an instant._

_Siyeon huffed again and just shook her head, she was used to this all by now. The two of them had been friends for years, odd considering Yubin was a vampire after all. One of the few left that were born a vampire, and not turned. Siyeon however was completely human, maybe too human at some times._

_“C’mon, it’s getting dark, we need to head home.” Siyeon took Yubins hand and pulled her along the pathway back towards the little house Yubin and her family lived in. Yubin quietly obliged following close behind the older girl, hand in hand, as they often did._

_Halfway down the path, Yubin quietly spoke up._

_“Singnie?”_

_Siyeon replied, seeming unbothered by the odd tone in her best friend's voice._

_“Hmm?”_

_“We’ll be friends forever right?”_

_Siyeon stopped in her tracks to turn and look at Yubin, who now had an unreadable expression on her face._

_“Of course! Wha-“_

_“But you’ll…”_

_Siyeon knew where this conversation was headed, and it always made her feel strange._

_“..I’ll die eventually, yes.”_

_“What am I gonna do without you then? Who will play games with me?” There was something in the younger girls voice that Siyeon didn’t like, and she hated hearing her friend like this._

_“You’ll find a new friend! Just don’t forget about me atleast! You’ll be fine.” Siyeon said as calmly as she could, trying to ease the distress her friend was clearly feeling._

_“But Siyeon...I don’t want to lose you.” Yubin’s voice broke a little and it hurt Siyeon’s heart._

_“I’ll still be here,” Siyeon pointed at the other girls heart, “and that won’t change. You’ll always be my best friend Yubin.”_

_“But…”_

_“What?”_

_“What if I...turned you?”_

_Before Siyeon could respond Yubin started rambling, “That way we really could be friends forever! And we could race and play games all the time, and I’d never be cheating anymore because you’ll be as strong as me and-“_

_“Yubin…” Siyeon sighed._

_“Not now obviously just...in the future?” Yubin tried sounding hopeful but there was a hint of desperation in her voice and Siyeon wasn’t sure why._

_“You know I can’t...you know it scares me.” Siyeon replies quietly, hating that she was hurting Yubin, but she was too afraid._

_“I...I know. I’m sorry for asking you Singnie.” Yubin sounded defeated and it broke Siyeon’s heart._

_Yubin tilted her head down, ashamed of asking her friend for something so drastic. Siyeon places her hands on Yubin’s shoulders and squeezed them lightly._

_“Binnie? Look at me, please, and just...listen.”_

_Yubin looked up at Siyeon, her friend’s eyes looking as defeated as her own, even though she was trying to be strong._

_“Even when I do…’go’...I’ll still have been your friend till the end. We’ll still be friends forever. It’s just...forever means something different to me than it does you, ya know?”_

_Yubin silently nodded, not wanting to say more because she knew her voice would be shaky. The thought of losing her best friend hurt her_

_more than she wanted to think about._

_“You’ll still be my best friend forever, and I’ll still be yours, even when I’m not here.”_

_“I know…”_

_“Yubin? Promise me something.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Siyeon inhaled deeply before speaking, “Yubin promise me, promise me that no matter what happens to me in the future...you won’t turn me. You’ll let me go. Promise?”_

_Yubin searched Siyeon’s eyes, even seeing how much her best friend meant by the words she said, she was still not sure if she could make that promise._

_“Yubin...please?” Siyeon was pleading at this point. Yubin sighed and nodded, quietly responding, her voice less shaky than before._

_“I promise.”_

_Siyeon softly smiled and pulled the young vampire into a hug. Yubin was glad she did, because it gave her a moment to calm the expression of pain on her face, giving her enough time to put a half-way believable smile on her face when she finally pulled away._

_Siyeon, as bright as ever, once again took Yubin’s hand and turned to head down the path._

**_“Let’s go home.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this! If you want updates on how thats going feel free to go over to @orbisomnia on twitter! :3 
> 
> *As of 08/14/2020 I am on twitter as @orbisomnia_ as Twitter has suspended my main account. :/


End file.
